Who's Playing Who?
by aussie girl1990
Summary: The pieces were pawns but if you looked close you’d see they took the shape of: Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley and Draco Malfoy. The next two take the shape of:Tom Riddle and Harry Potter.


**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters I merely play with them.**

Who's playing who?

Draco Malfoy stand's behind his Death Eater mask, watching the two across from him. He knows who they are, he knows that their playing the sides waiting for the outcome.

The war is a time you have to really be careful about who you trust, and know who's playing you.

454

Draco reports to the headmaster, telling him everything. He asks Draco if he's sure over and over again, wanting to know anything or any reason why they've done it. Draco of course tells him the same thing he tells himself everyday.

"They don't want to be on the losing side." He always replies.

People ask often why he chose light side and as always he replies,

"I don't want to be on the losing side."

252

They're out on the battle field, standing next to Draco, shooting off spells that stop others from finding out about them.

But Draco knows, and Draco will stop them.

262

The Dark Lord sent _her_ and himself on a mission, too kill the McLean's. But this time there will be one less Death Eater in the world, and he will be the one to do it.

Upon walking through the woods he could feel, no taste the satisfaction from killing her and her lover, and soon be the one who finishes this war.

He grabbed her shoulders and shoved her back to the tree, holding her with his body he grabbed his wand and placed a well charm on her to hold her there.

"Draco, what the hell do you think your doing?"

God could she be anymore annoying?

"Shut up Granger, you should just shut it and maybe I'll let you live."

He could tell she was afraid of the position she was in but not scared of him.

"Draco, we're on the same side now we are both Death Eaters, family."

He could feel a person coming from his left side; he smirked at the gasp that came from his captives lips because there now standing next to him was her lover, boyfriend and best friend. And he too was looking forward to the little pre-show. Only thing was; he didn't know that he was part of his little plan.

"Ron, what's going on, this is a game, right?" Ron laughed at that, laughed at how pathetic and weak she sounded.

"No love, you see I found something out about you, you really are good at a lot of things and I love you and all but I love my money and myself more." Draco almost felt sorry for her. Almost.

"Well with that done, let the show begin." Draco lifted his wand to Hermione's body and whispered _Lartear._ Hermione screamed as the curse hit her splitting parts of her skin and making her bleed heavily.

Within 5 minutes Hermione's body was limply hanging from the tree trunk, when Draco turned to Ron. Ron was stunned at first, before realizing what Draco was going to do. But before he could do anything to stop him a flash of green headed for him and he dropped quietly to the ground.

Draco silently took of his Death Eater robes and burned them, when the robes were ash he walked up to the McLean's and gave them the port key to take them to Hogwarts.

252

Draco knocked on the Headmasters office.

"Come in."

"Sir, the McLean's are safe and Ron and Hermione are dead." Draco saw the Headmaster's face drop at the names of his two out of three favorite student's names.

"Well done Draco, I thank you for your help."

Draco heard the dismissal in his voice and he turned to leave only stopping at the door when he spoke, almost whispered with unspeakable evil.

"We'll no longer be needing you. We have no more use for you".

Draco had his wand out but was too late the green flash hit his body and disappearing taking his life with it.

Dumbledore walked over to a checkers board and knocked three pieces down and threw them in the fire. The pieces were pawns but if you looked close you'd see they took the shape of:

Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley and Draco Malfoy.

The next two take the shape of:

Tom Riddle and Harry Potter.

Standing in the little black and red boxes waiting to be used. And by whom?

The one they all trust.

Albus Dumbledore.

555555555555555555555555555555555

I hope you liked, I know the they are out of character but that's what makes this story work.

Hugs and kisses love jess


End file.
